


【骸雲骸】不见

by atomili



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomili/pseuds/atomili
Summary: 所谓一见钟情。委员长生日快乐！！！你永远是我本命TAT……虽然在这篇里你连名字都没出现【揍2013/05/05





	【骸雲骸】不见

六道骸快走近那个土丘时，天已放晴。  
刚刚下了场不大的雨。他走过的这片草地上水珠晶莹，打湿他裤脚。他回头望了望，似乎已经看不见远处他走来的那条小路。拔根草叶，哼着不知从哪听来的小调，他继续向前走。  
想来奇怪，一片草地上哪里来的一块土丘？更奇怪的是，土丘上面并没有覆盖着植物，裸露着黄棕色的土地。  
骸登上那土丘，脑海中天马行空，眼睛却没有离开前方不远处。

前方是一条铁轨。  
铁轨横穿过他的视线，从远方来又到远方去。每个星期的这个时候，都有一列老式绿皮车从这里经过，隆隆响着。  
骸每个星期都会来这里看那列火车。记不清是从什么时候开始的了。他还年幼的时候，常和一群孩子跑来这里，他们比着谁敢靠的离铁轨更近，胆大的甚至一脚踏上承载枕木的碎石，但无一不在汽笛声临近时吓得一哄而散。  
其实如果不站上铁轨，应该并没有什么危险。那列老式车速度很慢，骸站在这不远不近的土丘上，甚至能看清火车里零零散散的乘客，聊天的，打瞌睡的，百无聊赖看着窗外的风景的。骸很有自知之明的从没跟他们打过招呼。从火车上看，土丘应该很小，小到看不出是一个土丘，更不要说土丘上的他。

他渐渐听见了熟悉的节奏，轰隆隆，轰隆隆，由远及近。穿出远处一片树林，那绿皮的火车向他驶来。  
骸不由坐直身子。  
今天的火车也和往常一样，唱着一板一眼却很悠闲的歌，带来远方的讯息。火车头拉着他的目光愈加临近，看了一会，骸又看向一节车厢。  
某个窗户里的女孩似乎兴致很高的说着什么，某个窗户里的中年男子昏昏欲睡，某个窗户里的孩童把手伸出窗外却被严厉的母亲拉扯回来。骸看了一阵，目光放走那节车厢。

突然他眼角闪过一缕阳光。  
骸有些吃惊，接着那缕光再次袭向他眼睛。这回他捉住了。半拉开的窗里一个黑发的男人，手腕上的表随着火车的颠簸反射着太阳的光泽。  
似乎并不是故意的，那人正低头看着什么，从车窗进来的风将他的额发吹散开，似乎很白，侧脸轮廓柔和。  
那人在骸的目光中放松了一下身子，毫无预兆的抬起头来。  
一瞬间骸以为他们四目相对。  
那人望着窗外，骸站起身。  
就这样，直到火车驶入另一片树林。

接下来的一个星期，那辆老式绿皮车驶进了骸的梦里。车上的人每次都毫无预兆的抬头望向他，一直望到他心里。梦里骸有时跑向那火车，向年幼时那样无限接近那铁轨，却始终看不清那人的眉眼。  
骸第一次这么盼望那火车的到来。

这天他早早站上那土丘，心里却没有往日的平静。  
心跳在汽笛声愈发清晰时加剧。  
他目光略过一节节车厢，却没轻易放过任何一个人。快到火车尾部时，他的心简直要燃烧起来。  
猛然间黑发的身影出现在他视线里。  
那人似乎早早就等在那里，站在窗边，轻笑着看着窗外的骸。  
骸觉得他似乎上下打量了一下自己。  
骸看着他，看着他。他的身影越来越小，被树林淹没。

隔了几天，骸去了北边的镇上。他打听过了，火车经过他的土丘后会在那儿的车站短暂停留。他没怎么费力气就找到了车站。车站很小，铁轨旁边就是站台，不远处有一个售票亭，发鬓斑白的老者昏昏沉沉的的打着瞌睡。他又在信息窗前找了一会儿，火车半个小时之后将抵达这个小站。  
他坐在长椅上心不在焉的等，觉得有些口渴。  
这附近应该有自动售货机吧。  
对面几棵樟树上一直有只鸟在叫，听不出是哪种鸟。画眉？喜鹊？说不定只是只麻雀……  
说来现在应该算春末，不，也可能是夏初。前几天还下过阵雨，这几天倒是这样热了……  
那个人，如果再见到他，要跟他说些什么呢……

六道骸被一阵汽笛声惊醒。  
他愣了一下，跑上前去。即使减速，火车行驶时掀起的风还是迎面而来。  
他看着火车缓缓停下，穿制服的人举起小旗，车门在吱呀声中开启，零星的人从上面下来。他扫过那些人的脸，下意识往车头方向走。  
“喂，你。”不急不缓的声音从身后传来。  
骸转过头，黑发的男人一只脚迈下火车。  
细长的眼睛，眼角微微挑起，带着点笑意。  
“刚才还在想今天怎么不见你，原来跑来这儿了。”  
那人向骸走来，从口袋里掏出半包烟，抽出一支叼在嘴里。目光在骸左耳的耳钉上略微停留，伸手递过来。  
“你是这镇上的人？”  
骸对他摇头，想了想开口，喉头有些干涩：  
“您……你每周都会坐这班车？”  
“差不多。”声音没有冲出在含着烟的嘴，模糊的停在喉咙里。

“……可以告诉……”  
“我经常……”  
骸张口的同时，那人也出了声。  
“看见你……”男人看骸停下，又继续说了下去。“……站在个土坡上，那地方很明显。你大概看不见，再往南点有个废弃的电线塔，挺高的——我第一次就是先注意的电线塔——之后穿过一片树林，就是你常在的那片草地。喜欢看火车？”  
骸点头。  
“不错的爱好。”  
两人沉默了一阵，很快传来催促旅客上车的摇铃声。  
“喜欢不妨再靠近点。”对方掐灭了烟，丢在地下。“改天乘上吧，那火车。”  
骸点点头。  
“再见。”  
那人转身走向列车门，背对着骸挥了挥手。

列车缓缓开走，融入消逝了的时光。六道骸望着车尾消失的那点，想起那人熄灭香烟的动作。回头看见地上那小半截烟，烟丝上还有燃烧过的痕迹。骸俯身把它拾起来，慢慢送进嘴里。

骸又一次来到站台。不同于上一次的小站，这里是那列火车的始发站。骸攥着车票的手微微发着汗，穿过叫卖食品的小贩和呼唤父母的孩子，在嘈杂喧闹的声音里他登上火车。看了眼自己的座位号他还是决定坐到最后一节车厢里去，挑了个靠窗的位置坐下，他开始有点害怕。  
直到火车开动，什么事情也没有发生，这节车里除了他只有一个中年男子坐在不远处。火车穿过喧嚣驶向乡村田野，漫长的旅途虽刚刚开始但也很快让人困乏。骸站起身走向前面的车厢。  
一节又一节，他看见那些曾经只在远处见过的乘客。给孙儿削水果吃的老夫妇，聚在一起笑闹着的中学生，讲电话的西装革履的男人……  
只是不见那个熟悉的身影。

骸一直走到第一节车厢前头的厕所前，拉开门进去从口袋里掏出根烟，还是一个星期前那人丢掉的那根。他在手里把玩着它，直到手表上的分针转了一百八十度。  
六道骸走出去。  
明明一直很喜欢看这老式的绿皮车，也喜欢看车上一闪而过的乘客。可是今天骸一个接一个的扫过他们的脸，心里只觉得烦躁。  
依然不在，不在。  
最后他已走到最后一节车门前，低头没有透过玻璃向里看，他深吸一口气，猛地打开车门。

车厢里仅有的中年男人正靠在座椅上昏昏而睡。

六道骸慢慢走进来，走到自己的座位前。  
窗外有一棵树一闪而过。  
骸转头看出去，窗外的田野已被一片树林截断，远处一座废弃的电线塔正渐渐退出他的视野。  
树林来到尽头，视线猛地一亮。  
骸看见田野一直延伸到天际，许久无雨，绿色显得并不那么纯粹。而眼前却是片青翠的草地，远处依稀可见一条小路。  
不远的前方猛地跳出块土黄色，那颜色高起一块，在绿色的天地间异常显眼。

骸望向他那无比熟悉的土丘，蓦见——

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 所谓一见钟情。
> 
> 委员长生日快乐！！！你永远是我本命TAT……虽然在这篇里你连名字都没出现【揍
> 
> 2013/05/05


End file.
